


The 2nd Sheriarty 30 Day challenge rules

by fabricdragon



Series: The 2nd Sheriarty 30 Day challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Rules, Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: These are the rules as i was given them for the 2nd Sheriarty 30 day  challenge.please note that i completely broke these rules, since my  challenge turned into a connected series of fics (that is, a story) not a series of independent works





	The 2nd Sheriarty 30 Day challenge rules

The 2nd Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge

**BEGIN DATE: Saturday, July 15th**

**END DATE: Whenever you feel like it! (Will be elaborated upon below)**

The following rules were taken from the previous challenge, and some of the prompts are the same, but some have been changed to shake things up.

**Rules:**

(well, more like **suggestions,** but please do at least consider them!)

1) This is the **Sheriarty/Jimlock** 30 Day Challenge. As a multi-shipper and poly-shipper myself, I know it might be tempting to throw in your OT3 or another pairing. Please, except on OT3/Poly day, keep the romance between Jim and Sherlock. Other characters are awesome, but please keep the romance on the Sheriarty straight and narrow.

2) I formulated this to bring the tag back to life, so I’d prefer if everyone tagged their content as Sheriarty and/or Jimlock. And if you’d like, tag as the Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge so everyone can track submissions!

3) All forms of submission are welcome! Fics, edits, gifs, gifsets, fanvids, fanart, fancomics, songs, poems, prose, etc.

4) No rape/non-con please. There’s enough of that on AO3 and it’s **really** not true to the pairing imo. Not to say you can’t have other dark themes, just be considerate and tag accordingly.

5) All prompts and suggestions are just to get you started, but you are not bound by them. There’s only one “AU” day, but ANY of the days can be AU day if you want them to be. For example, Meeting Family. Maybe they’re space aliens on Jupiter while meeting family. Makes nooooo difference to me. Same with Angst, only one Angst **day** , but you could make Going Undercover into angst. Or maybe Angst and someone’s hot for teacher. Or Crack-Angst. Or… something. Mix and match at your leisure.

6) You are under no obligation to do all of the prompts if you don’t want to. You can also take a break and join back up whenever you’d like. Say on day 15 you were getting a bit fatigued, you could come back on day 23, and still do day 16, pick up from there. Or skip 16-22 entirely. Whatever you’re comfortable with.

7) I have some suggestions/clarifications by a few of them. Feel free to ignore them if it doesn’t help your creative process. I personally work best with specific prompts, but not everyone is like that! And if you’re really stuck, I could help you think of a prompt, or maybe a good old throw-bits-of-paper-in-a-hat-and-do-what-comes-out might be in order!

8) Feel free to ask any questions that I didn’t touch on.

Prompts:

1) Dreams

2) Date Night

3) Drunk Shenanigans

4) Tiny Differences (Chunky or creamy peanut butter? Red or white? Spit or swallow? >:) )

5) Holidays

6) Smut/Kink/Implied Sex

7) Afterglow (because apparently Jim likes some aftercare ;) )

8) Unsent/Unread

9) Games (of the playful kind, cards, board, video, etc, not of the murder kind!)

10) Break-up (NOT leaving someone for someone else. Relationships can fail for all sorts of reasons)

11) Fluff

12) Meeting Family

13) Adaptation Swap (Pull different versions of Moriarty or Holmes from other story universes and pair them with the BBC ‘verse, see how it goes)

14) Era Change (set them in a different decade, time period, etc)

15) Crack (For some light-hearted strange in the middle)

16) Injury/Hurt/Comfort

17) Domestic

18) The Borgias Pearl (what if Sherlock wasn’t crazy, and Moriarty had really left him that pearl? Or, what if Sherlock went hunting down where that pearl really is?) 

19) Massages

20) AU

21) Kisses (bonus points if you mention the height difference :D)

22) Story Time (Because apparently both Jim and Sherlock are fix-it fic writers :D)

23) Angst

24) Irrational Fears

25) Space/Astronomy

26) The First “I love you”

27) Put them in a movie ‘verse (feel free for writing to only be a SNIPPET, this can get lengthy. No need to churn out a long one unless you want to)

28) OT3/Poly (Jim, Sherlock, and whoever else! Tag appropriately please)

29) Songfic (either the old-style lyric fics, or just inspired by)

30) Free day

Remember: **BEGIN DATE: Saturday, July 15th**


End file.
